Two people same Kagome
by TheBlueRosePrincess
Summary: Sesshomaaru joins inuyasha's group everything goes wrong when Naraku puts a spell on Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I'm sorry it took long to make a another story I have been busy with family stuff.**

**Inuyasha: Keh **

**Me: Shut up inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: make me**

**Me: SIT SIT SIT SIT**

**Inuyasha*passes out***

**Me: I don't own inuyasha**

"Hello" = talking aloud

Hello = thinking

**Kagome's pov**

''Bye Mom I'm going back to the well'' I yelled as I jumped into the well.

''About time wench'' Inuyasha said angrily as he and I walked to Kaede's village. We arrived to Kaede's hut and was tackled by Shippo.

''Mama, Kagome-chan did you bring the sugar in a stick'' Shippo and Rin smiled with sparkle eyes begging for their treats.

''Yeah I got it right here'' I said as I went into my bag and gave Shippo and Rin their treats.

''I also got some treats for everyone. Ramen for Inuyasha, a necklace for Sango, soda for Miroku and chips for Sesshomaru and Jaken oh and apples for Ah-Uh'' I gave everyone their treats. They all said their thanks while Sesshomaru gave a hn and Ah-Hh nuzzled her neck.

Yes it's only been a 5 weeks since Sesshomaru joined the group. Everyone was ok with expect Inuyasha who was always fighting with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and Kagome have gotton close and always talk to eachother in there free time. Even though Sesshomaru didn't show it Sesshomaru loved his little miko and Kagome loved her fluffy. Rin has also taking a liking. Kagome she was like a mother to her. But enough of that lets get back to business.

**At Naraku's castle**

''Hmmm I need to find a way to weaken Inuyasha's group'' Naraku said as he looked in Kanna's mirror. He looked around until he landed on Kagome

''And I think I've find their weak spot'' Naraku smiled wickedly as he thought of a plan.

At Kaede's hut

Everyone was enjoying their treats.

''Hey so when are we going to find the shards?'' Inuyasha said as he ate his ramen.

''I heard rumors that a demon is harboring a shard abd is attacking a village it's only a 3 days journey if we walk'' Miroku explained as he drank his soda.

''Great we will be on the road in a hour'' Inuyasha said.

After the hour past the group started to travel again to find the shards. By the time it was dark Everyone was tried expect Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They were all circled in a fire eating the fish that they caught. Shippo sniff around.

''Mama I smell a spring'' Shippo said brightly.

''Sango do you want to go to the springs with me'' I asked as I grab my bath stuff.

''Sure Rin,Shippo do you want to come'' Sango asked.

''Sure'' Shippo said as he got on my shoulder.

''How about you rin'' I asked her.

''Can I Sesshomaru?'' Rin asked using her puppy eyes.

''Fine'' Sesshomaru huffed as he watched us going to the springs.

When we got to the springs Rin and Shippo quickly took off their clothes and jumped in the water and splashed eachother. Getting Sango and I wet. We both laughed as we took off their clothes. I quietly dive into the water. Under water I saw Shippo and I grab his legs. He yelp as he went ino the water. Then I came up scaring both Shippo and Rin. They started to scream while me and Sango were laughing. But that was a mistake. ''Hey is everything ok?'' Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku asked. Sango was anger so she grab her hiraikotsu and flung it at Miroku causing him to pass out. I mange to put on my clothes. I walked to Inuyasha and grab a small knife and put it to Inuyasha neck. He steps back ''what the hell bitch'' he yelled. ''SIT'' I yelled making him slam into the ground. I crotch down and cut a piece of his necklace. I close my eyes and concrete hard and the little piece turns into a whole necklace I quickly put the necklace around his neck.

Seehomaru's pov

Kagome puts this necklace around my neck. I try to take it off but doesn't budge. ''What is this?'' I growled. But she doesn't answer. She seems to be thinking. ''I got it'' she says. I looked at her like she grown another head. ''Down boy'' she yells. Before I knew it I was down on the ground. ''Aw can we stay longer'' Shippo said. ''I'm sorry Shippo it's getting late and we need to save our energy for tomorrow Kagome said as Inuyasha and me got up and walked back to the campsite and went to sleep.

**Hope you like the story remember review ;D**


	2. The New Kagome

**Hey guys I'm so gald you like this story I already have the story planned so I will update really soon**

"Hello" = talking aloud

Hello = thinking

Kagome's pov

I woke to see everyone asleep I quietly start a fire and grab some bacon from my bag. After I cooked to bacon I went to a near by river and filled my water bottles. When I was just finishing the last bottle a snake demon came twords me. I jump away from him.

''You have the shards of the jewel give them to me'' the demon yelled.

''Never'' I yelled as I shout a arrow at him.

**?'s pov**

We must find mister they said as they speed across the trees following Kagome's aura.

**Kagome's pov**

I was about to shoot another arrow but the demon was to fast and was about to jump me when a sword and small knives brust out of the bushes and stood in front of me cause the demon to jump back.

''We finally found you mister quick use the waves of flames'' a voice in my had said.

I swig the sword ''wave of flames'' I yelled causing the demon to turn into ashes. When I looked into the ashes there was a jewel shard. Then two small fur balls walked in front of her. One was a little white tiger with blue stripes and and a little sliver lion with a gold mane.

''Hello mister'' the tiger said.

''Hello my name is Kagome what's yours?'' I asked.

''My name is Azami'' the tiger said

''And my name is Daisuke'' the lion said.

''Well thank you for the swords'' I said as I handed the swords to them.

''No these are yours these are demon swords these one is called Ryuuenzan'' Azami said as she points to sword that looks like tetsusaiga. And theses twin swords are called Raitou and Reppuu no ken.

''Wow this is amazing'' I cheered

''Oh yeah one thing'' Daisuke said as he and Azami circled around me. Flames surrounded me when I opened eyes I wear a fighting outfit. **(it looks like the one Kikyo wore in inuyasha moive 4)**

'' It's so pretty thank you'' I said as I twirled around.

''Your welcome we also added some of the swords moves into your mermory and sercet pockets with bottles fill with poison'' Daisuke said.

''Thanks guys but I have to go to my friend can you hide until i can get you'' I asked

''Don't worry Kagome me and Daisuke turn into tattoos and it can hide the swords until you say our names out loud'' Azami explain.

''Great do you mind'' I asked

''Sure'' they said as they as they disapper in a blaze of fire.

When I came back they were still asleep.

''Thank god for that sound proof barrior'' I said as I cooked some eggs too.

Inuyasha and the rest woke up and few minutes later.

''Come on guys eat up'' I said as I gave each person a plate of bacon and eggs. When everyone ate up I cleaned the plates and put them in my bag.

''Ok let's kill that demon'' Inuyasha said as he walked to the village.

''Yeah about that Inuyasha I sorta killed the demon already'' I said.

Inuyasha and everyone turned to me with shock faces even Sesshomaru.

''YOU WHAT! Inuyasha yelled in shock.

''I KILLED THE DEMON ALREADY'' I yelled back

''How'' Sango asked

''When I was getting some water for all of you the demon found me and I killed it and got the jewel shard'' I showed them the shard.

''Well I guess will go back to Kaede's'' Miroku said

''Will talk adout it later Kagome'' Inuyasha said as they walked back to Kaede's.

''Good were safe'' I said

''Thanks Kagome'' Azami and Daisuke said in her head.

**Naraku's Castle**

''I finally found the the spell well here we go'' Naraku sais as he chanted the spell.

''Kanna you stay here for now on I would like to watch the whoole thing'' Naraku laughed.

**Kagome's pov**

As we walk to Kaede's I feel something.

_Free finally free___somthing in my head said.

**Bad side of Kagome's pov**

I stop walking causing the group to stop and look at me.

''Why did you stop wench'' Inuyasha yelled.

''Stup up half breed'' I said

I open my red eyes.

I hear everboby gasps. Fire surrounds me I moan in pleasure. When the fire dies I stand in all my golory with a red and black long sleeve dress that goes to my knees and the shoulders cut off. I open my black wings and move my long red tail.

''It's feels so good to be out of there'' I said smirking at the look on their faces filled with shock even Sesshomaru.

''It's been fun but I really need to kill something so long'' I laugh as I run and jump to fly away leaving them in shock and fear.

''Time to kill and eat'' I said as I flew away.


	3. Taking control

**Hey guys thanks for the reveiws I wanted to say you guys Should read The Beautiful Girl Without Mercy'? by Yukiji it's a really good story**

''Hi guys'' = talking

_Hi guys _= thinking

**''Hey guys" **= voices in head

**Bad Kagome pov's**

''Feel so good to be free'' I said as I finished my meal. Right now I'm taking a blood bath.

**''Let me out'' **Kagome yelled in her head.

''Not a chance in hell I've been stuck in there for 15 years I want to have some fun'' I smirk as I sink deeper into the blood.

**Kagome's pov**

I open my eyes and I see that I'm in a cage.

''Kagome'' Azami and Daisuke said as they ran to her.

''Oh Kagome we missed you and we like this cage'' Azami said.

''It's ok we will get out of here'' I said

''Kagome'' a voice of silk said.

I turn around to see a woman that look just like me but with white wings and a white starpless flowing dress with gold triming.

''W-who are you'' I asked

''I'm your good side Kagome she said.

''Your bad side is controlling from a spell'' she explained.

''So we're stuck here until one of us takes control'' Kagome said.

_I wonder how long it would take _I thought.

**Back in the forest**

Thewas still standing there in shock.

''What the fuck'' Inuyasha yelled.

''Oh my gosh what happend to mama'' Shippo asked.

''It's seem that Kagome is under the split spell'' Myoga said.

''What are suppose to do to stop it'' Miroku asked.

''I don't remember but I know a person who has the cure'' Myoga explained.

''Great all we have to do is find Kagome see if she's ok then go find the witch'' Sango said

Inuyasha sniffed around his eyes widen. He stands up and turns.

''I found Kagome but there's a heavy scent of blood'' Inuyasha said with eyes filled with fear.

''Good let's go'' Sango said as they followed Inuyasha.

**Bad Kagome's pov**

After the blood bath I had a took a real bath. After that I cooked the meat and ate it and started walking. I should start flying my wings were begging to be used. I flap my wings and started to fly oh how I loved every moment of it. I close my eyes everything was peaceful until I hear someone calling my name. I groweled and turn around to see those people two were on a cat, one was a pink ball and the other two were jumping almost flying. I turn my head flew fast trying to get away from there.

''Kagome'' Inuyasha yelled.

I try to fly but the kept following. After that I gave up and flew down. When I landed on the ground I cover myself with my wings like a coacon. I take a few breaths and open my wings to see all of them standing looking at me with worry.

_Worry why in the seven hells would they be worry about me _I thought.

''What do you want?'' I said very annoyed.

''What do we want wench we want t know why your like this and your coming with us'' Inuyasha yelled.

I shot him a glare causing him to choke. After a few seconds of choking I look away from him. He coughs a bit.

''Don't call me wench you half breed'' I yelled.

I see saddness in his eyes I couldn't help but feel sadness myself. I close my eyes and see a flash of the cage in Kagome's mind. After a few minutes I freak out then In a flash I see I'm back out of the cage.

''Are you ok Kagome'' Sango asked.

''What happened?'' I asked.

''You closed your eyes then the real Kagome came out but she stay still with her eyes closed'' Shippo said almost about to cry.

I smile at him then I put my hands on my head and scearm.

''Kagome'' Inuyasha yelled.

''Get away from me'' I said in a low voice.

He steps back. I start to see the cage again.

''Nooooooooooooooo'' I yelled.


	4. The Bloody Kiss

**I'm sorry it took so long to update.**

**Kagome: it's ok**

**Inuyasha: no it's not wench**

**Kagome: SIT BOY**

**Me: I don't own inuyasha**

''Hi guys'' = talking

_Hi guys _= thinking

**''Hey guys" **= voices in head

**Bad Kagome's pov**

I'm losing control I'm returning to the cage. I cursed to myself as I was put in the cage.

**Good Kagome's pov**

I start to fade I hear Kagome yell at me I open eyes eyes to see my wings covering me I open them to see everybody looking at me.

''What the hell wench'' Inyasha yelled as he jumped in front of me.

''Sit boy'' I said as Inuyasha slamed into the ground. I laugh a little and walked up to sango and hugged her.

''I missed you sango'' I whispered.

I let her go. I slap my neck and a flea pops up.

''Hi Kagome'' the flea said

''Oh hi Myoga I said

''Inuyasha I finally found the cure to break the spell'' Myoga said

''I quickly give Myoga to Sesshomaru and flew away.

_What are you doing? _Kagome said

''I'm sorry Kagome I just wanted to be out of the cage for once if you want to get out of there I'll just go back'' I said frowning a bit.

_Maybe a few hours wouldn't hurt _Kagome said

''Thanks Kagome'' I said as I sat on the ground watching the suntset in a field of flowers.

**Back to the gang**

''As I was saying the only way to break the spell is a kiss from someone they truly love'' Myoga explained. Everybody looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

''What are you looking at me for'' Inuyasha yelled while Sesshomaru raised a eyebrow.

''Well Kagome loves both of you so it's got to be one of you''. Miroku said

''My bet's on Sesshomaru'' Sango said.

''Me too'' Shippo said from Sango's shoulder.

''WHAT!'' Inuyasha said blushing while Sesshomaru smirked.

''Ok first Inuyasha then Sesshomaru'' Miroku said

''But first let's set up camp it's getting late'' Sango said as she and Shippo started a fire.

''Keh whatever'' Inuyasha said as he sat down watching the fire.

After a few minutes Inuyasha caught Kagome's scent.

''Hey guys I caught Kagome's scent'' Inuyasha said as he ran to Kagome with the others right behind him.

When they found her Kagome was lying on the ground looking at the stars while singing. Her singing made everybody sleepy even Sesshomaru. Inuyasha ponced on Kagome causing her to sqeaul. Inuyasha kissed Kagome softly surpised that Kagome started kissing back. She moaned as she put her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Suddleny images of him and Kikyo came into view. Kagome begin to glow after she stop glowing there layed Bad Kagome. She open her eyes and sinked her claws into Inuyasha. He jumped away from Kagome looking at her with hurt in his eyes. Kagome rub her lips with her arm.

'' You nevered loved me half breed'' Bad Kagome said as she turned around to see the gang hiding i the bushes.

''And I see you brought dinner'' Kagome said as she licked her lips.

She charged at them with her claws ready to sink in. But them Kagomed stop running. She turned to see Kikyo with her bow and arrows.

''Oh I see the clay pot hoe has returned'' Kagome smirked as she walked over to Kikyo. She made her hands into fists causing her bow and arrows to turn into ashes.

''How does it feel to see the one your trying to kill killing you'' she whispered in Kikyo's ear as she stab Kikyo with her claws.

''Too bad she didn't have blood I would have really enjoyed a blood bath in her blood'' Kagome said frowning.

''Now the real question is which one will I kill first''? she said as she looked around until her eyes landed on Inuyasha.

''How about the puppy over there lucky you she said as she charged at Inuyasha. Before anyone knew it she was slashing everyone causing them to pass out. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen he was in hiding.

''Maybe I shouldn't kill them their blood smells sooooooooo gooood. And I see that fluffy got away I'll catch him later she said as she jumped away catching her next meal leaving Sesshomaru to deal with the gang.


End file.
